Femme fatale - Flutterdash fanfic
by flutterpunk hawkmare
Summary: Fluttershy es una famosa y hermosa institutriz de modales en Canterlot, hata que su vida da un giro cuando conoce a una artista llamada Rainbow Dash
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Bueno para empezar kiero explicarles ke esta historia ocurre en un universo paralelo en donde Fluttershy es una famosa y respetada maestra de etiqueta de Canterlot, y Rainbow Dash, una pintora apasionada, y como se encuentran y se enamoran. Bueno, en fin, espero que les guste**

**PARTE 1: El vestido verde aceituna**

Las vidrieras venían a su encuentro. Había salido nada más que para hacer compras esa mañana. Miss Fluttershy se sonrojaba fácilmente, tenía un pelaje transparente de papel manteca, como los paquetes en los cuales se ve todo lo que viene envuelto; pero dentro de esas transparencias había capas delgadísimas de misterio, detrás de las ramificaciones de venas que crecían como un arbolito sobre su frente. No tenía ninguna edad y uno creía sorprender en ella un gesto de infancia, justo en el momento en que se acentuaban las arrugas más profundas de la cara y lo rosa de su melena. Otras veces uno creía sorprender en ella una lisura de muchacha joven y un pelo muy largo, justo en el momento en que se acentuaban los gestos intermitentes de la vejez.

Había viajado por toda Equestria en un barco de carga, envuelta en marineros y humo negro. Conocía el este y casi todo el Oriente. Soñaba siempre volver a Appleloosa. Allí había conocido a un indio que vivía en un jardín rodeado de serpientes. Miss Fluttershy se bañaba con un traje de baño largo y grande como un globo a la luz de la luna, en un mar tibio donde uno buscaba el agua indefinidamente, sin encontrarla, porque era de la misma temperatura que el aire. Se había comprado un sombrero ancho de paja con un pavo real pintado encima, que llovía alas en ondas sobre su cara timida. Le habían regalado piedras y pulseras, le habían regalado chales y serpientes embalsamadas, pájaros apolillados que guardaba en un baúl, en la casa de pensión. Toda su vida estaba encerrada en aquel baúl, toda su vida estaba consagrada a juntar modestas curiosidades a lo largo de sus viajes, para después, en un gesto de intimidad suprema que la acercaba súbitamente a los seres, abrir el baúl y mostrar uno por uno sus recuerdos. Entonces volvía a bañarse en las playas tibias de Appleloosa, volvía a viajar por Fillydelphia, donde un potro amenazó matarla si no se casaba con él. Volvía a viajar por Cloudsdale, donde se desmayaba en las carreras de pegasos, debajo de las alas de pavo real del sombrero que temblaba anunciándole de antemano, como un termómetro, su desmayo. Volvía a viajar por Stalliongrade. Alli iba de dama de compañía de una unicornio. Había dormido en un cuarto debajo de un cielo pintado donde descansaba sobre una parva de pasto una pastora vestida de color rosa con una hoz en la mano. Había visitado todos los museos. Le gustaban más que llas calles en las nubes, de Cloudsdale, donde sus piernas corrían y no se dormían como en las nubes.

Se encontró en la mercería El Ancla, comprando alfileres y horquillas para sostener sus finas y largas trenzas enroscadas alrededor de la cabeza. Las vidrieras de las mercerías le gustaban por un cierto aire comestible que tienen las hileras de botones acaramelados, los costureros en forma de bomboneras y las puntillas de papel. Las horquillas tenían que ser doradas. Su última discípula, Scootaloo, que tenía el capricho de los peinados, le había rogado que se dejase peinar un día que, convaleciente de un resfrío, no la dejaban salir a caminar. Miss Fluttershy había accedido porque no había nadie en la casa: se había dejado peinar por las manos de catorce años de su discípula, y desde ese día había adoptado ese peinado de trenzas que le hacía, vista de adelante y con sus propios ojos, una cabeza griega; pero, vista de espalda y con los ojos de los demás, un barullo de pelos sueltos que llovían sobre la nuca arrugada. Desde aquel día, varios pintores la habían mirado con insistencia y una de ellos, una pegaso atractiva y romántica llamada Rainbow Dash, de la cual Fluttershy se enamoro de inmediato, le había pedido permiso para hacerle un retrato, por su extraordinario parecido con Miss Posey.

Los días que iba a posarle a la pintora, Miss Fluttershy se vestía con un traje de terciopelo verde aceituna, que era espeso como el tapizado de un reclinatorio antiguo. El estudio de la pintora era brumoso de humo, pero el sombrero de paja de Miss Fluttershy la llevaba a regiones infinitas del sol.

En las paredes colgaban cuadros de yeguas desnudas, pero a ella le gustaban los paisajes con puestas de sol, y una tarde llevó a scootaloo para mostrarle un cuadro donde se veía un rebaño de ovejas debajo de un árbol dorado en el atardecer. Miss Fluttershy buscaba desesperadamente el paisaje, mientras estaban las dos solas esperando a la pintora. No había ningún paisaje: todos los cuadros se habían convertido en yeguas desnudas amarillas y con el hermoso peinado con trenzas rosas de Miss Fluttershy. Delante de su discípula, Miss Fluttershy posó ese día más tiesa que nunca, contra la ventana, envuelta en su vestido de terciopelo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando fue a la casa de su discípula Scootaloo, no había nadie; sobre la mesa del cuarto de estudio, la esperaba un sobre con el dinero de medio mes, que le debían, con una tarjetita que decía en grandes letras de indignación, escritas por la dueña de casa: "No queremos maestras que tengan tan poco pudor". Miss Fluttershy no entendió bien el sentido de la frase; la palabra pudor le nadaba en su cabeza vestida de terciopelo verde aceituna. Sintió crecer en ella una mujer fácilmente fatal, y se fue de la casa con la cara abrasada, como si acabara de jugar un partido de tenis.

Al abrir la cartera para pagar las horquillas, se encontró con la tarjeta insultante que se asomaba todavía por entre los papeles, y la miró furtivamente como si se hubiera tratado de una fotografía pornográfica.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTE 2: El rencor**

Miss Fluttershy luego de hacer sus rutinarias compras se dirige caminando por las calles de Canterlot a su lujoso apartamento, iba repasando en su mente todo lo que paso para que la despidieran. Maldijo el momento en el que accedió dejarse pintar por esa depravada, ella poso con el vestido puesto todo el tiempo y sin mostrar ni una sola parte vergonzosa de su anatomía

_- juro que si llego a volver a ver a esa pintora, me va a oir –_Pensaba la bella pony Pegaso.

Comenzaba a oscurecer en la ciudad gracias a la princesa de la noche, a fluttershy no le gustaba mucho caminar en una noche oscura en una ciudad donde se ponía medio peligroso cuando oscurecía. Fluttershy se apresuro a llegar a su casa cuando sintió que alguien la seguía. Ella creyó que solo se trataba de su imaginación, hasta que oyó un sonido como el batido de alas de un Pegaso y comenzó a caminar más rápido. Luego oyó algo que realmente la puso nerviosa, escucho que alguien la llamaba susurrando su nombre. Miss Fluttershy despego sus patas del suelo y comenzó a volar a una altura baja pero muy rápido.

Creyó haber burlado al misterioso sujeto cuando de repente se apareció en frente de ella un Pegaso que por la oscuridad inminente no se podía ver bien su cara, obviamente Miss Fluttershy grito pero el misterioso pony la silencio poniendo un casco en su boca. La pony amarilla se asusto mas pero el pony la acerco a un lugar iluminado de la ciudad para que la pudiera ver. Cuando supo finalmente quien era, paso de estar asustada a estar realmente furiosa

- Tranquila milady soy yo, Rainbow Dash, me recuerdas?

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TE RECUERDO! ¡TU Y TU PERVERTIDA IMAGINACION ME COSTARON MI EMPLEO! IBA A MOSTRARLE A MI QUERIDA ALUMNA UN LINDO PAISAJE EN TU ESTUDIO, Y ME ENCUENTRO CON UN MONTON DE CUADROS HORRIBLES DE MI MOSTRANDO MIS PARTES PRIVADAS COMO SI YO FUERA UNA….UNA…AAAAAAAARRGH!

Fluttershy no se contuvo y con mucho valor que saco de quien sabe donde golpeo a Rainbow fuertemente en la panza dejándola sin aire. Fluttershy al ver lo que hizo se acerco a Dash para ayudar a levantarla y se disculpo dandose cuenta que esos comportamientos no eran propios de una dama

-oh..lo…lo siento mucho…es que….he tenido un dia difícil

Pero la artista se acerco a fluttershy y la tomo entre sus brazos apasionadamente y la inclino como al final de un tango

-Bromeas? No tienes porque disculparte, esta es la clase de mujeres que me gustan, hermosas, apasionadas, furiosas con fuego en el vientre!

-Oh, my! Suelteme ,de que rayos habla? –Dijo Miss Fluttershy con su voz suave caracteristica

-Lo siento, no quise asustarla…. Supongo que me odia por esa tonteria que le hice

-pues supone bien –Dice Miss Fluttershy cerrando los ojos y volteando el rostro hacia atrás –Arruino mi trabajo en esa casa y posiblemente mi carrera, porque ¿Quién querria una dama de compañía que anda mostrando su intimidad?

Rainbow Dash se inclino como si se tratara de Celestia y respondio:

-De verdad lo siento señorita Fluttershy, pero…. La razon por la que me entretuve pintandola asi es que la considero hermosa , Mas hermosa que la modelo mas bella en Equestria, mas hermosa que el brillo de un rubi o un diamante, incluso mas hermosa que las 3 princesas juntas

Rainbow miro a los ojos turquesa de la pegaso intentando no derretirse esperando una respuesta, pero Fluttershy se ruborizo mas que nunca en toda su vida, estaba roja como una manzana madura, y se quedo sin palabras. Estaba tan avergonzada que se fue volando mas rapido que un wonderbolt

Hasta su casa dejando sola y confundida a la artista pegaso

**Próximamente parte 3 ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 y aviso

**PARTE 3:La confesión**

Fluttershy volando llego rapidamente a su apartamento, dejo todas sus compras en la mesa mas cercana y se dirigio a su cuarto con el corazon acelerado.

-Oh my goodness! –Exclamo Miss Fluttershy –Esa pegaso me dijo… que era hermosa… -Fluttershy encendio la luz y se miro al espejo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba muy sonrojada y que su melena se habia despeinado por correr.

Se quito todas las horquillas que sostenian su peinado arruinado y luego se quito el vestido que tenia puesto que habia sido hecho por Rarity, su gran amiga y famosa diseñadora de modas de Equestria. Se vio una vez mas al espejo y vio su cuerpo descubierto y volvio a pensar en Rainbow Dash y lo que le habia dicho, pero sacudio su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento. Miss Fluttershy queria olvidar todo lo que ocurrio asi que preparo la tina para un baño de burbujas. Amaba la sensación del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo sobre todo después de un dia largo.

Luego de unas horas se abrio la puerta del baño y salio Fluttershy con el cuerpo y la melena envueltas en una toalla. Se seco adecuadamente, se puso un pijama de seda tambien hecho por Rarity, cepillo su crin y se puso unas gotas de Pommel Nº5 (XD) y se acosto a dormir en su comoda cama. Se metio debajo de las sabanas, apoyo su cabeza en la almohada y se durmió como un bebe.

Unas horas después, la noche se hizo mas profunda y obviamente Miss Fluttershy dormia profundamente, de repente en su cuarto se abrio la ventana misteriosamente y entro la silueta oscura de un pony, luego volvio a cerrar la ventana cuidadosamente. Era la artista Rainbow Dash, quien siguio los pasos de Fluttershy hasta su casa sin que esta se diera cuenta, aunque fuera pintora, era una voladora muy habil. Rainbow Dash deseaba saber donde vivia su musa, y anhelaba volver a verla asi que no tuvo mejor idea que meterse como ladron a su casa, aunque corriera el riesgo de que le tirara un florero en la cabeza o algo peor. Cuando vio que estaba dormida se sintio aliviada y tambien sumamente cautivada por lo que estaba viendo. La perfecta escena de una yegua de cuerpo perfecto, y cautivada por la delicada y deliciosa esencia que despedia su pelaje, el perfume del jabon del baño mezclado con el perfume que se acababa de poner, y se le sumaba la fragancia floral de su cabello rosa. Rainbow Dash al ver ese espectáculo de pony maldijo no tener a mano un lienzo, un cuaderno o siquiera un misero pedazo de papel para retratar su hechizante hemosura, o al menos una camara para fotografiarla y hacer lo que quisiera con esa foto _(interpreten eso como quieran ¬u¬)_ .Era simplemente perfecta y sin ninguna falla, por lo menos, eso pensaba Dash.

Entonces se le ocurrio una locura. Pasar la noche con su inspiración, solo meterse en su cama y dormir, nada perverso, solo queria vivir ese momento y disfrutarlo mientras podia, aunque luego Fluttershy despertaria y no estaria muy contenta con la visita sorpresa. Pero en ese momento a Rainbow no le importaba, solo queria contemplarla hasta dormirse junto a ella. Asi que se quito la bata blanca llena de pintura que llevaba y tambien la boina que traia puesta y se durmió en la calida y confortable cama abrazandola y sintiendo su aroma. En su mente siempre estuvo la idea de cometer el mayor error que podia cometer en ese momento _(saben de que hablo)_ pero reprimio sus mas oscuros y lujuriosos deseos ya que una joya preciosa como ella merecia el mayor de los respetos aunque fuera letalmente irresistible, ademas de que si lo hacia ella(obviamente) despertaria asi que de todos modos no era buena idea. Asi que continuo abrazandola y se durmió profundamente tal como su compañera hasta el celestial amanecer.

**Hola! Queria decirles que voy a tardar un poco mas en sacar la cuarta parte ya que vengo muy ocupada con los exams y todo eso…. Pero bueno, no voy a tardar taaaaaanto y sera un poco mas largo para que ustedes lean y disfruten**

**Besos!**


End file.
